Better left behind
by donnamiller269
Summary: The past was better left in the past right? But we all know that's not how this works. After the well closed Kagome tried moving on with her life trying to forget the sliver haired golden eye'd half demon, but he never left her mind. And vise versa Well he find his way to open the well?...read and find out
1. Chapter 1

_**Better left behind,**_

The past is in the past right?, i wish it were that simple.

I cant tell you how many time i wish it were that easy. So here i am walking to the well again, hoping maybe today would be the day but once i get there and stair down into its empty abyss i shake my head in discouragement. Who am i kidding i should've known it wasn't gonna be like any other day, Slow non moving aging and timeless. I sighed and shrugged my shoulders, oh well one can hope. I decided to walk back out of the shine house where the used to be mystery well sat, it splintered over the past few years but still remained the same, only difference was the passage through the feudal era has long but stopped.

How many years has it been? 2,3 wait no 5 yeah that's right, its been five years scent's I've been on the other side, 500 years in the past. I'm not the same naive girl i was when i first traveled through the modern ear I've seen many dark disturbing troubling things in my young teenage life, but those things have made me who i am today. If i have aged at all, I've grown more at mind and heart, well age too. but lets face it 21 isn't that bad. Right?

But i still wonder

Still hope, And still think about him every second of everyday. It's been 5 years here i am 21 and i bet his over there still looking 17. Must be nice, never aging always staying youthful.

As i closed the door to the shrine i decided to take my leave to the moving truck. The past is in the past, that's where it was meant to be. But still she couldn't shake the man with long sliver hair and golden honey eyes from her memories.

Inuyasha i hope your doing well. She thought.

As soon as she was getting ready to step inside the moving truck she heard a howl of the wind, she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and smiled.

Inuyasha went and sat by the well and looked up at the setting sun. Years have gone by so fast, the demon slayer and monk had a family of there own and the annoying fox demon who clung onto Kagome's every existence was now training to be a better fighter and stronger opponent, And Inuyasha?...Well Inuyasha did what he did best, or the best of his capability, he slayed unnecessary demons that invade the village. The wind gently blew and he inhaled the beginnings of fall. The chill crisp air didn't bother him in-fact he enjoyed it. He was lost in memories of her, he often wondered how she was, if she finished school, how her family was or...or if she ever decided to marry and have a family of her own. The thought of Kagome with another male starting a family upset him, but as long as she was happy that's all he wished for. its been 5 years, wonder what Kagome looks like now? he wondered, he closed his eyes, still sat in his Indian style posture, Arms inside the sleeves of his fire rat.

He wish he could've told her sooner how he felt before the well decided to stop working, before the magic wore off. He remembered coming out of the well dumbfounded at the fact she wasn't with him. Not knowing exactly what happened he decided to keep trying everyday for the past 41/2 years he jumped into the well hoping for some miracle but was only meet by the ground and dirt of the well floor.

He missed her, her smile, her scent, her warmth. Most of all he missed her voice her presence. He watched as his friends loved, and their family grew and wished to the gods they'd bring his Kagome back. That could've been them, married, mated with children of there own but the fate of time decided that wasn't meant to be. So he sat alone, saddened and lonely. He may not of aged much considering his half demon blood line, but he aged some, defiantly matured he even became somewhat wise. The arrogant smart mouth shit-talking half-demon no longer found the reason to be childish. He became a man.

He sat up and dusted the dirt off his legs, he turned his head to look behind him. Nothing not even a glimmer of change instead he smiled and whispered " Love you Kagome"

It was snowing but the snow beneath his feet held no coldness, in fact he stood for so long in one particular spot until his feet became numb. Trees sparkled with snow, the fields and lands where laced in white. A puff of fog coming from him as he breathed in and out in a calm rhythm , his hands clinched around a long but forgotten object. In his very tight hand held a jewel, i no what your thinking. _'The jewel shard was whole and __disappeared __was banished long ago'_ Thus was true, what he held was something entirely different. This Jewel would allow him to travel back in time 'but only once

He needed to see her once last time rather she moved on or not, rather she wanted to see him or not, he needed to see her just to make sure she was okay, that way he could find closure.

He took a deep shaky breath and spoke. " Oh Jewel of far and wide, take me to the time where she resides "

The jewel became warm in his palm as a purplish light grew around it, a pulsing sin-station he new all to familiar. A new well appeared before him, not the same normal passage of time , but a whole new different one. This one was made of stone instead of wood. He walked to it, looking down, what he saw was the inside of some strange place, he saw planes fly in the sky, and heard the sound of passing iron carts and the beeping of bikes and the chatter of human's . His eyes widened. " It worked, it actually worked." With no hesitation he leaped over and let the brightness of the surrounding light swallow him whole

Kagome sighed and remained at her desk, if school was boring, this job was even worse.

She looked at her computer screen and decided to serf the web of ancient Japan, thinking maybe while her time in feudal Japan was short maybe it left a mark in history. Wouldn't that be something seeing your name and picture in history books or online web sights. Her fingers typed his name curious in what would pop up to her surprise barely anything was known about. _Inuyasha the half demon_

" well that's strange surly there's bound to be some sort of history, ain't like i made the man up" she snorted

But the more she searched the less she found, it was like his existence erased.

She was puzzled, completely utterly confused. feudal Japan wasn't just a figment of her imagination right?.

She closed her computer and crossed her arms, this didn't seem rational at all.

When Inuyasha opened the door to the shrine he intently noticed one thing, This wasn't the same shrine. The well was different, and Kagome's scent didn't reside here. he was lost in thought. " where the hell am i?" he decided to sniff the area and hope find some sort of lead to Kagome, on his way into town sniffing, he ran into someone with and oddly familiar scent. " pardon me sir...but why are you on the ground sniffing around like some dog?" The man asked. Inuyasha stood up and looked closely at him, a shocked look on his face, no way. " Sota, is that you?" the man blinked looking a bit confused. " how do you know my name?" Inuyasha didn't understand, the man before him used to be the boy who thought Inuyasha to be his hero. Here he stood looking to be about 17-18. " It's me Inuyasha" he said

The boy's eyes lit up and a smile placed his boyish face. " oh my gosh, Inuyasha, its been so long. yet you haven't changed a bit. "

He shrugged. " tends to happen when your half demon. So uh where are we, this isn't your normal home, the well and shrine are even different."

Sota nodded, " yeah once gramp's passed away my mom couldn't pay all the bills so we had to move, we live here now, this is Hong Kong, a little part of japan, really not to far from were we lived. It kinda nice here don't ya think?"

Inuyasha couldn't argue even though the seen around him looked the same it was somewhat different the air wasn't as clouded. " where's your sister?"

"oh Kagome?, shes at work i do believe" he checked his watch and shouted. " HOLY MOTHER OF GAWD I'M GONNA BE LATE, um sorry Inuyasha i need to be going otherwise the teacher is gonna bite my head off." He ran around him waving " IF your looking for Kagome, keep going straight and then once you come to the first row of traffic lights turn left, the building she works in is called Fluff CAO, odd name i know, but that's well shell be. See ya later Inuyasha."

He watched as Sota ran. Fluff CAO, odd but his heard and seen weirder things. he did as the young man told him and walked to the first set of traffic lights, then he turned left and just a little ways down he seen the big sign that said " welcome to Huff, may we serve and always protect" he raised a brow. " ohhhhhhh k"

As soon as he stepped foot into the building he could pin point Kagome's scent. It hit him like a tone of bricks. Considering how long its been he was surprised he could still remember, ah who's he kidding, it'd be a scent he'd never forget.

He notticed the odd glances he was getting, he looked at them then realized why ,his ears were sticking out like a sore thumb and his clothes were centuries old. uh hell he felt way outta place.

A older lady walked up and cleared her throat. " may we help you?"

He looked at her and then noticed a familiar person who walked behind her to a desk, black hair, longer then what he remembered, slim legs, yet toned, her chest was a bit larger, which made him blush a bit, she was no school girl anymore, nah the person he saw was a woman, full hot blooded woman. and damn she looked nice.

The woman before him started to get irritated and cleared her throat. " sir, is there anything i can do to help you?"

Inuyasha shook his head and pushed her aside. He walked by ignoring the older lady, who seems offended and went closer to the desk thingy he seen kagome at. She didn't realize he was there until she placed the weird talking device back on the box, and turned, to her complete shock he stood there. she blinked a few times making sure she wasn't seeing things and when she realized he was actually there she ran to him. Almost tripping in her hills of doom

Her arms wrapped around him so tightly he could barely breath."your hear, your actually...uh" before she could finish she noticed everyone in the office was staring at them, and then she realized why. OMG HE CAME HERE WITHOUT COVERING HIS EARS OR CHANGING, " She grabbed his hand and hurried past all the curious eyes. once they were out the door she huffed.

" you should've hidden your ears at least..." she huffed looking at him.

She smiled. " wow, you haven't changed a bit"

He grinned and replied. " and your all grown up"

To BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

He couldn't help but grin as she continued to stare at him, eyeing him up and down,

he couldn't contain the cocky smirk that played across his face, " like what you see wench?"

She gasped her cheeks turning pink, she looked away.

"So um...how did you find me?" she decided to change the subject,

" Sota," he replayed.

She raised a brow

" he ran into me on the way, i didn't know where i was, the well i popped out of wasn't the bone eaters well, the smells were different so picking up your scent was difficult. Must say though he though me in for a loop at first i didn't know who he was, just thought he was a random pass by."

She smiled . Its been years no wonder he didn't recognize Sota.

"Once i got closer to this building your scent became stronger. "

" five years is along time" she replied, wrapping her arms around her middle. Afraid this was some sick twisted dream.

" Way too long" he agreed,he watched her her face avoiding his stair, his eyes softened.

They both remained quiet, seconds passed and thoughts remained unanswered. She went to clear her throat to ask something when she was pulled into his embrace.

She couldn't move

She felt her heart race,

her eyes water,

it was familiar , it was warm and she held on

she closed her eyes,

And she let years of sadness overflow. He was here

He didn't forget her, he didn't forget.

He held on, as the woman in his arm's let free years worth of deep fears, Tears soaked his shoulder but he didn't mind. She was there in his arms, right where she belonged, if it wasn't for her needing his strength right now at this very moment, he'd be on his knees bawling'

"Im not sleeping right?" she sobbed. " This isn't just a dream right ?"

He soothed her and closed his eyes. " no Kagome, this is real"

She nodded into his shoulder and moved back to look at him with red beamed eyes. " But, how do i know for sure...what if this is some sick allusion? but if this isn't even real. How'd you even find this place? "

So many questions, he decided to silence her thoughts with the most powerful proof of all, he tilted her chin upwards and placed his mouth on her's in a deep fulfilling kiss. Years and years of waiting, longing , hoping and never ending love flowed through that one passionate kiss. He held her tight, arms wrapped around her waist. If this were a dream, he hopped he never wake up.

As he pulled back to give them both air, her eyes where wide and face blushed." you still think this is a dream?" he asked voice a bit horsed.

She shook her head heart beating out of her chest.

He playfully yanked on her hair, " if your that curious as to how i got here, ill explain. "

She waited

" I went and sought out a jewel master, I asked if there was a way to reopen the well, but unfortunately there wasn't but he said he had a stone that could possibly help me in my quest. "

She kept still and listened

" So that's how i got here, i was given a stone or jewel and wished upon it , I needed to see you, needed to know you where okay otherwise i couldn't move on "

She was so quiet that he thought she was sleeping. Then she shifted and looked up at him. " So? now that you seen me, and know i'm okay, what happens?"

" there's a catch" he said

"What catch?"

" The jewel stone only works for one wish, and since i wished to see you, it evaporated in the palm of my hand. I...i think i'm stuck here. "

"So that means you're gonna stay, here in my time, with me?"

" That's the plan" he smiled.

" But what about the others?. Miroku, Songo , Shippo?"

he shrugged. " They'll do just fine without me, besides they'ed rather see me here happy, then be there miserable."

Kagome couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Why would you sacrifice leaving your home, to come here?" she asked

" cause i couldn't live in a world where you didn't exists. " he raised his hand and traced her cheek with his thumb.

"you idiot" her eyes watered.

he smirked and shrugged' " guess some things don't change" he winked at her

She playfully slapped his shoulder. " i missed you"

He held her hand tightly in his and brought her hand to his face, nuzzling his nose into her wrist , breathing in her intoxicating scent. " I waited a long time, back in my era you scent barely held any traces anymore. " he breathed in. " but id never mistake you, your scent. " he closed his eyes and pressed his lips to her wrist. " I love you Kagome, i couldn't be in my time without your presence, i couldn't live without you by my side. And if that means leaving my world to be with you forever, that's a sacrifice i was willing to make, things didn't make since back in my time, color had no meaning nor did life, sure the other's were there, but that only made missing you worse, watching them move forward with there lives, while mine stood still, frozen." he closed his eyes holding her tightly afraid this was only some sort of dream or allusion, but despite his overwhelming fear, this was very real, her warmth, her skin, her sent was withing his reach, and now that he had it, he refused to lose it again.

So this is were his new life began, in a new world in a new era, but as long as he had Kagome by his side, he could do anything. He opened his eyes and smiled up at the sky thanking which ever god granted him this wish. And hoped the others understood his choice, i'm sure somewhere in history, he'll read about a crazy monk who married a fierce demon slayer who settled and had children, and there children had children. Read about a legacy that left its mark in time. He could live thousands of lifetimes and meet millions of people, but non equaled up to kagome.

Kagome pulled away and looked up grinning. " So whats next?"

Inuyasha smirked, and bent down, waiting for her to get the hint, She laughed.

Once on his back, he glanced back. " Now we begin our future,

_They say somethings of better off left behind, but its the past that sometimes leads to a brighter future. _

_THE END._


End file.
